


Winter's Shower

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Just a woman enjoying her time in the shower.





	Winter's Shower

It wasn’t a rare thing that the Atlessian Military Specialist got to enjoy a nice, warm shower, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed them any less than usual. With her hair down her back and a soft smile on her face, Winter stepped under the warm water and took a minute to just enjoy the feeling of it soaking in her silver hair before traveling down her face to her neck and chest. The woman closed her eyes and smiled as she put her body under the warm water, a soft sigh of content leaving her as the warm water softly pounded against her spine, getting right between her shoulder blades and releasing a few days of stress that had built up from her duties.

 

After another moment of just enjoying the warmth literally washing over her, the eldest Schnee child turned back around and reached for her favorite bar of soap, her smile growing just a bit as she grabbed it. Without saying a word, the Specialist started with her arm, guiding the soap along her smooth skin and making sure to get every inch she could reach. She took it slow when it came to lathering up her breasts, not wanting to spend too much time on her large mounds but not wanting to neglect one of the many features she was blessed with in her life. The way they moved and reshaped depending on how much force she used caused a soft and blissful sigh to leave her lips before she moved the soap down to her stomach, not taking as much time here but actually stopping to enjoy just how slender she had worked to become, using her free hand to feel her toned abs. 

 

Of course, the woman closed her eyes and dipped her head back in the water, bending over to lather her legs up next. Deep down, she knew it was most likely a miracle that her legs had become as smooth and slender as they were from all the sweets she ate as a child and still continues to eat during meetings, but despite that, pride was still very present in her mind when it came to her body. As her mind wandered, so did her hands. Right to her plump backside and along her hips in the process, absentmindedly coating her skin in soap as she closed her eyes and thought of all the hard work she had put into her body over the years.

 

However, those thoughts quickly came to pass as she lifted her head from under the water, opening one of her eyes as the water had moved some of her hair over the other one. Wrapping her left arm under her breasts and around her toned stomach, Winter brought her right hand to her head, letting her fingers slip into her white locks without much care in the world. Right here, in this moment, all that mattered to her was the warmth of the water that gently hit her skin and the comfort it brought her. As her piercing blue eye looked down towards the floor, the woman let the water wash away the suds the coated her body, making sure to slowly turn herself around and let the suds fall from her rear end do the shower floor underneath her feet.

 

While facing away from the shower wall, the woman just stood there under the water, letting it bead down her body and trickle between her breasts and down her body, taking a moment to simply enjoy the warmth and relax once again before bothering to wash her hair. After that relaxing moment was over, she reached for her shampoo, not wasting any time before digging her lathered fingers in her hair and letting the suds start to form in her white hair, though they couldn’t really be seen as she stepped away from the water.

 

With both hands in her hair, the woman brought the majority of her hair that coated her back over her shoulder, gasping quietly as she realized just how long it was when the tips covered her nipple with a few inches to spare. A smile quickly formed on her lips as she used one of her hands to pull half of her hair to the other side of her head, letting it fall over her breast as well, both breasts and nipples now covered by her hair. Possibly a new look to try once she’s out and dried off, but there’d have to be a certain style of casual clothing to go with it without making it look horrible when she first tries it.

 

That’s then there was a knock on the bathroom door, breaking her from her thought process and causing her to turn her head towards the sound of the knock. “You have a meeting with Mr. Ironwood in twenty minutes, Miss Schnee. I know you’re enjoying your shower, but you hate being late!”

 

“Thank you! I’ll be out in a moment! Go ahead and get a pot of tea ready for James and I if you will! He’s been having a sweet tooth lately!”   
  
“Of course, Miss Schnee!”

 

And just like that, the voice was gone and so was the amount of time the Specialist had to spend in the shower. Letting out a soft chuckle, Winter put her head under the water for the final time and rinsed her hair free of shampoo. As she leaned down to turn the water off, her hair fell back to one side of her body and covered her right breast once again. “I guess I’ll leave it. See what James thinks since he’ll be the first to see it.” When the water stopped flowing, the woman stepped out of the shower and grabbed the nearby towel, smiling and starting to dry herself off, gently rubbing her body down with the towel and leaving her hair wet. “I better hurry and get dressed before there’s another knock on the door.”


End file.
